Ahogame
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Quiero ahogarme junto a ti, púdreme, envenéname, mátame en tu esencia.


Si esto no me pertenece solo la historia y lo hago por diversión y porque quería experimentar algo nuevo .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

**"Ahógame."**

Las circunstancias eran crueles para cualquier persona, no diferenciaba entre jóvenes, ancianos o niños.

Eso lo había descubierto cuando era niño, nunca se había imaginado el que al intentar regresar a sus hogares un tipo de apariencia poco agradable los interceptara, la sorpresa que sintió cuando el viejo lo tomo del brazo fue angustiante pero el ver que su mejor amigo Makoto había intentado ayudarlo recibiendo un puñetazo en su bracito que lo hizo caerse fue algo mucho peor, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Recordó como el viejo sonrió torcidamente mientras lo soltaba a él y lo empujaba contra una pared haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Pero sin duda la imagen que había recibido antes de desmayarse no había sido nada agradable, ver como tomaban al pequeño Makoto de 9 años y lo llevaba a un callejón mientras aflojaba su cinturón era un escena que lo había hecho odiarse a sí mismo.

Eso había sido hace tanto tiempo, en ese momento su madre había sentido pánico y los había hecho mudarse, ni si quiera fue capaz de despedirse del de ojos hermosos verdes, simplemente un día se fue, había estado fuera de la ciudad por un año en el que pudo convencer a su madre para regresar. Pensó que Makoto estaría mal a su regreso o lo odiaría pero en lugar de eso encontró al mismo pelioliva de siempre, sonriente.

Rememoro otra vez las primeras palabras que le había dicho su mejor amigo al verlo.

―¡Haru-chan! ¡Te extrañe tanto!― después de eso se había tirado a abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su hombro. En ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar solo atino a devolverle torpemente el abrazo.

Después de ese momento todo había fluido con normalidad, desde el tiempo que pasaban juntos, hasta la forma en que se comportaba Makoto con él y con el resto de personas. En ese momento había sido un cobarde, no había podido preguntar nada al respecto tenía miedo de que al preguntar Makoto recordara los motivo que tenía para odiarlo.

―¿NeHaru-chan, en que piensas?― la voz del de ojos verdes lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ahí estaba sonriéndole como siempre con esa dulzura tan característica de él.

Tenía, tiene y tendrá tanto miedo de preguntar ―en nada…―contesto mirando a otro lugar, tenía miedo de que viera la inseguridad en su mirada, solo era un cobarde como en aquel entonces.

―Sé que me ocultas algo―el de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos de forma graciosa ―pero en algún momento me lo dirás―este le sonrió con ternura casi idolatra al de ojos azules.

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo del amante del agua, _"¿porque me conoces tan bien?"_ pensó con recelo a la vez que se daba la vuelta para que no mirara su mirada consternada.

Oyó como el pelioliva daba un suspiro cansado y comenzaba a caminar detrás de él, el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba por las desoladas calles. Aunque Haruka no lo admitiera siempre le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad desde ese entonces y el que precisamente tuvieran que pasar por un parque oxidado y olvidado que no contaba con iluminación hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado y lleno de una angustia preocupante.

Sintió el roce de unos dedos cálidos entrelazándose entre los suyos, volteo a mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con ternura y una sonrisa suave y relajada. Ninguno dijo nada, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos.

―Tanto tiempo mocosos―una voz rasposa resonó en el parque.

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se petrificaron al escuchar esa voz, el tipo rió ―por lo visto no me han olvidado, oh pero como olvidarme me mandaron a la cárcel por su culpa aunque valió la pena fue una sensación deliciosa ¿no crees Mako-chan?―los ojos de Haruka se abrieron a más poder, sus piernas temblaron y la palidez lo acompaño _"eso quiere decir que Makoto, Makoto fue…"_

―Pero eso no quiere decir que no me quiera desquitar―menciono mientras sacaba una pistola. El tipo cargo la arma y apunto al de ojos azules. Su cuerpo cayo bruscamente contra el piso, y unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su rostro lazo la mirada preocupado, Makoto tenía una herida en el brazo derecho y se agarraba fuertemente el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Apretó los labios, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no otra vez.

―Malo Mako-chan― menciono mientras le daba con la culata de la pistola en el rostro, dejando caer hilitos de sangre por la frente del castaño, aprovechando que este había caído contra el piso, el tipo se puso a unos cuantos pasos del de ojos azules, este cerro los ojos por inercia. La sangre se esparció por todo el parque, un cuerpo cayó al piso mientras convulsionaba, fue un golpe certero para no matarlo en el instante si no para que sufriera.

Las gotas del líquido metálico bañaron al de cabellos negros, abrió los ojos con temor y frente a sus ojos se encontraba una escena que nunca en su vida espero ver, el cuerpo del viejo contra el piso con la mitad del rostro destrozado y respirando con dificultad se notaba que se estaba ahogando con su sangre; y Makoto cerca de este con un tubo de metal lleno de sangre, y con la ropa del uniforme llena de sangre, mientras este temblaba ligeramente.

―Mako…―la oración fue cortada al escuchar una risa débil proveniente del de mirada dulce. La respiración se le fue al ver el rostro de este al alzar la mirada, los ojos que normalmente expresaban dulzura no tenían brillo alguno, el rostro lo tenía lleno de sangre y a pesar de eso tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, el tubo cayo de un lado pesadamente contra el piso generando polvo mientras lo arrastraba hasta estar cerca del tipo que tenía terror en el único ojo que se podría apreciar en el rostro deforme.

―No te metas con la presa de una ballena asesina…―susurro cerca del rostro del sujeto para hundir el cilindro metálico sin piedad en la garganta del tipo, terminando de bañar por completo el rostro del joven.

Haruka arqueaba el cuerpo intentando contener el vómito que quería salir, sus ojos se encontraban levemente llorosos, escucho los pasos cerca de él, su cuerpo estaba tenso ese no podía ser su Makoto. Simplemente no podía.

―¿Me tienes miedo?― la pregunta llego a sus oídos inesperadamente.

Al no recibir respuesta hablo de nuevo con un tono lastimero ―Haru-chan me tiene miedo.

―¡No lo tengo!―respondió por inercia en un grito.

El de ojos verdes sonrió con dulzura mientras se ponía a la altura del azebache, tomo con delicadeza el mentón de este y susurro antes de unir sus labios en un beso ― Voy a hacer que te ahogues en mí Haru-chan.

Porque Haruka lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, él era incapaz siquiera de respirar sin el permiso de Makoto porque la realidad era que ya hace mucho tiempo se había ahogado en Makoto, se había consumido en la droga y el veneno que destilaba ese cuerpo que lo besaba con dulzura amarga.

Al separarse la mirada verde tenía un tinte sombrío ―lo siento Haru-chan pero yo estoy podrido y quiero hacer esto por siempre. Te destruiré hasta que no puedas vivir sin mí―trazo caminos en sus mejillas con los dedos dejando manchas de sangre.

Haruka solo unió sus labios en respuesta, _"quiero ahogarme junto a ti, púdreme, envenéname, mátame en tu esencia"._

* * *

_Espero y esto no les alla dado cáncer en los ojos :C esto nacio después de escuchar el make out de Makoto */* o God casi me muero de la hemorragia nasal cof cof bueno a mi me encanto y use ciertas oraciones en la historia ;D_

_Ultimamente estoy escribiendo a lo loco .3. y estas semanas he estado más que ocupada realmente no se como le hago para sacar tiempo, seguro por eso me quede dormida hoy en el aula .o. bueno da igual con hacerlos felices esta bien por mi ^^ me voy esto lo público ahora que se supone me tengo que estar bañando para ir al cole ^^U bye bye~_

**Nanami off~**


End file.
